1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting base for a warning light, and more particularly to a mounting base for a warning light has a wire guide device that allows wires to pass through and extend out of the mounting base.
2. Description of Related Art
Warning lights are used to mount on vehicles or install on a stand that is located in a dark place to produce a visible warning signal by light to alert people of a hazard. Especially, in the dark place or at night, the warning lights will definitely alert people that there is a dangerous state. Since the warning lights are usually located outside and have an electrical lighting apparatus within to produce the light, it is important for the warning light to be waterproof.
Furthermore, the electrical lighting apparatus of a warning light certainly consists of many active or passive electrical elements, such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, diodes etc. therein. Each of the electronic elements has leads used to electrically connect all the electronic elements together on a circuit board to perform a given function. However, because the warning light might be installed on a vehicle, vibrations and shocks caused by the vehicle moving will be transmitted to the electronic elements. The vibrations will vibrate the leads of the electronic elements and this may cause damage to the electronic elements.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional warning light (not numbered) has a mounting base (60), a removable casing (70), a light assembly (80) and an O-ring (90). The mounting base (60) has a body (not numbered) and a recess (61). The body has a top (not numbered) and a bottom (not numbered). The recess (61) is defined in the top of the body of the mounting base (60) and has a sidewall (611), an inner cavity (not numbered), an open top (not numbered) and a bottom (not numbered). The removable casing (70) is attached to the top of the body of the mounting base (60) by means of a thread with the O-ring (90) that provides a waterproof feature, and has an inner chamber (not numbered) corresponding to the inner cavity of the recess (61).
The light assembly (80) is mounted on the bottom of the recess (61) and has a light unit (81), a power control device (82) and wires (83). The light unit (81) is electrically connected to the power control device (82) that is mounted on the bottom in the inner cavity of the recess (61). The light unit (81) extends out of the recess (61) and is received in the inner chamber of the removable casing (70) to produce blinking lights for visible warning signals.
The wires (83) electrically connect the power control device (82) to an outside electricity supply that provides the power control device (82) power. The wires (83) must extend out of the recess (61) to electrically connect to the electricity supply outside the mounting base (60). To achieve this purpose, the recess (61) further has an opening (612) defined through the sidewall (611) of the recess (61) to allow the wires (83) to extend out of the recess (61). However, in such a configuration, the wires (83) might be pulled out inadvertently and disconnect to the power control device (82). Besides, moisture will enter the inner cavity of the recess (61) through the opening (612) and will impair normal working of the light assembly (80).
In order to overcome the foregoing problem and minimize the vibration effects, one method is to inversely locate the power control device (82) so the electronic components will be suspended. Thereafter, a layer of substance is solidified around the electronic components or elements to securely hold the leads of the electronic elements and prevent water damaging the electrical lighting apparatus.
With reference to FIG. 5, to achieve complete waterproofing of the warning light and protect the leads of the electronic elements from vibration effects, the light unit (81) and the power control device (82) are rearranged. The inner cavity of the recess (61) is filled up with a layer of solidifying substance (62) to encase the power control device (82). The solidifying substance (62) is firstly poured into the recess (61) and will finally become solid. The solidifying substance (62) will caulk the opening (612) to keep the water out and firmly hold the leads of the electronic elements. When the solidifying substance (62) becomes solid, the vibration effects to the leads of the electronic elements will be minimized. Also, the solidifying substance (62) caulks the opening (612) that allows the wires (83) to extend out of the recess (61) and cooperates with the O-ring (90) clamped between the mounting base (60) and the removable casing (70), whereby the warning light will be waterproof. Thereafter, moisture, water or dust will not enter into the recess (61), and the solidifying substance (62) will prevent the warning light away from vibration effects.
However, since the opening (612) is defined in the sidewall (611) of the recess (61), the solidifying substance (62) must fill over the opening (612) to totally caulk the opening (612) to keep the water out and this means a significant amount of the solidifying substance (62) is needed.
Furthermore, the solidifying substance (62) needs time to become solid. Before the solidifying substance (62) becomes solid, the solidifying substance (62) will flow out of the recess (61) from the opening (612). Both of foregoing states incur costs that render the process too expensive. The present invention provides an improved mounting base for a warning light to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.